


The Agony Aunt of Hogwarts

by SamanthaShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaShade/pseuds/SamanthaShade
Summary: Peeves's curiousity gets the better of him and he ends up becoming the mysterious agony aunt of Hogwarts through the ages. (Story told in graphics.)





	1. Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> As this story is graphics heavy, I have created a version for screen readers which can be found at [**The Agony Aunt of Hogwarts (Accessible Version)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159282)

~*~

 


	2. This Is Halloween

~*~

~*~

~*~


End file.
